Jealous, are we?
by Kar3 B3ar
Summary: Stiles and Danny both yearn for the sexy men of their dreams. When they devise a plan to get them with jealousy, will it work? Derek/Stiles and Danny/Jackson. First story, not a very good summary. Please no flames! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you guys like it! I've wanted to write one for so long, but it was't until I met my new friend Woman-of-the-night that I truly felt inspired. I have her to thank for this. You should all head on over to her page to read her fabulous stories! So once again, thank you for inspiring and Beta-ing this story as well!**

**This will be a Derek/Stiles fic. It will also have mentions of Danny/Jackson. Keeping it at T for now but I might change the rating later. Well, on with it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Stiles' POV<strong>

"You want _WHAT_ now!"

"Oh, come on Stiles, please? I'm not asking you to actually fall in love with me, but just to pretend to." I stared at Danny for a moment, actually contemplating his offer. _'A bit too late to worry about who I fall in love with now.'_

He was hopelessly in love with Jackson, his best friend since the first grade. So he devised this whole scheme, and asked me over to his house today to lay his proposition on the table. He wanted me to pretend to be his boyfriend so he could make Jackson jealous and want to be with him.

"And what makes you so sure he'll respond the way we want him to?" I asked, looking into his dark brown eyes full of pleading.

"I think he likes me too, but he just doesn't know it yet. The other day, after we won the lacrosse game, he ran straight to me really excited and hugged me." He had that dreamy look in his eyes. '_I know that look.'_

"You do know friends hug, right?" I asked him skeptically. I'm not trying to be a bad person here, but Danny's my friend and I didn't want to see him get hurt.

"No Stiles, not when it's a hug like that." He said with a serious look on his face. I sighed. This would be a good way of getting Jackson back for being such a jerk to me all the time. I could really have fun with this if I do go through with it.

"Come on, please! Stiles, you know I would ask something like this of you. I just want to know if I'll ever stand a chance with him. I don't want to keep living my life with 'what if's in my mind," he pouted. Well, he did have a point there. Lord knows those 'what if's have been keeping me up night after night as well.

Suddenly, a great idea came to mind. I could use this to my own advantage. But would it really work? _'Only one way to find out, right?'_ I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my short light brown hair. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but okay. I'll help you. But only because I care." _'Yea, that's the only reason why.'_

Danny's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Thank you so much, Stiles! You won't regret this, I swear!" He hugged me enthusiastically, spinning me around like they do on TV.

"Yea, yea, I sure hope not. Now get off, this doesn't have to start till tomorrow." I replied, shrugging his hug off casually. I held up a finger in warning "But one condition: I get to tell Scott the truth. I don't like lying to my best friend."

Danny nodded his head, "Yea, of course man. Just don't let anyone else know." I agreed, said goodbye, and then left his house.

"See ya tomorrow….boyfriend!" he called after me, laughing happily. I shook my head, getting into my car, deciding to drive to Scott's house tomorrow morning to tell him since it would be the beginning of this little charade.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ I thought to myself. '_Oh well, if this works, I'll be able to get more than just a rile out of Jackson.' _Suddenly, thoughts of what this could all lead to came to mind. If this does work, I'll finally get what I want! And Danny will get Jackson, so everybody wins. And even if it doesn't turn out the way I want it to, I know I won't have to keep living will all these 'what if's anymore.

'_I just hope nothing goes wrong.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? Please review, even if its just to say that you've read it. I'd love to know what you all think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! :D I'm floored with all the reviews and favorites and alerts! I had no idea you would all like my story so much! Updates will be every monday, and since I'm already a chapter ahead, you have my word. Hopefully you all like where this is going. And please sign in to review, I tried to answer as many reviews as I could, but I couldn't answer all of them. **

**So to 'Sasha' I would like to say that even though this doesn't have much Janny in it, Danny would be Jackson's uke. Jackson seems more seme to me, sorry if tht turns you away. **

**And of course a huge thanks to my lovely friend and Beta Woman-of-the-night! Please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Stiles POV<strong>

Today's the day it all begins; Danny's master plan to win the heart of his beloved Jackson. _'And my master plan to see if I can get Derek to like me the way I like him.'_ In truth, I was head over heels for the guy, not that I'll ever admit to even thinking that. Ever since I met him, I thought he was the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen. That's what caused me to come out to my dad and Scott, the feeling that I didn't want to lie to them, even though I couldn't tell them the whole truth.

I'm not stupid, though, I know he hates me. But I just can't help feeling small and weak in a good way every time he looks at me with those damn green eyes. I don't get to stare at him for long, because when he catches me watching, I look down out of embarrassment. I can't help but wonder if he knows the way I feel about him, and if that's the reason he loathes me or not.

I got up, and dressed for school leaving earlier than I normally would to go pick up Scott. Once Scott got in, I let myself go on autopilot for a bit, my mind swarming with thoughts. _'You have to tell him. It's now or never.'_ So I took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Hey, Scott?" I asked, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, trying to seem causal.

"Yea Stiles?" he looked at me curiously.

"I have got the funniest story to tell. Hilarious, even."

"Umm, what's it about?" he asked, confusion clear in his expression.

"It's about Danny…and me...and Jackson." _'And Derek.'_ I added inside my head.

"You're confusing me Stiles." he answered.

I sighed, wondering how to say it, and opted to be blunt with it. "Danny asked me to be his fake boyfriend so he could make Jackson jealous and ask him out." I let out in a quick gush of air.

In my peripheral vision I saw Scott just sat there, looking at me with an odd expression. Then, out of nowhere he burst into laughter, wheezing a lot. "What have you done?" he asked me after he got ahold of his breath.

"What do you mean? You know I'm a sucker for love. And Danny's my friend. I couldn't say no." I said with a frown on my face.

"Ok then, just be sure you know what you're doing." he said, still chuckling. "And if you need any help, count me in. This could be a perfect opportunity to mess with Jackson."

That caused me to laugh along with him; this was why we were best friends! "Another reason I agreed to do it."

As we pulled up, I saw Danny standing in a group amongst Jackson and other members of the lacrosse team. Scott and I were walking up to them when Danny came up to me and embraced me in a big, tight hug.

"Hey Stiles." he said, grabbing hold of my hand and walking me over to the group. His hand didn't feel uncomfortable, but not really pleasant either.

"Um, hi. Hey guys, how's it going?" feeling nervous. Jackson eyed our hands suspiciously.

"What's this about?" he pointed to our joined hands. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Stiles is my boyfriend now." answered Danny, looking down at me smiling. "We just got together yesterday."

"About time, too! I've been chasing after him for a while now, isn't that right Scott?" I said with a laugh. The other members of the team laughed along.

"Yea, Stiles always talks about him." I saw Scott smile and I knew he was enjoying seeing Jackson's confusion.

We stayed and chatted a bit, me and Danny enduring a bit of teasing from the other members, most of it ended up with me blushing. All the while, Jackson didn't say much and just kept staring at me, then Danny, then our hands. As we entered the building for the day, Danny pulled me aside with an eager expression.

"Did you see that? Jackson was totally uncomfortable! That must mean us being together bothers him!" He was happy, and that made me happy for him.

"Yea, he'll be asking you to marry him in no time!" That caused Danny to laugh.

"There is only hoping," he replied. We went our separate ways to class. _'Now if only this could work as successfully on Derek.' _I thought to myself as I barely made it to my first class on time.

School went the same as usual, except for lunch when I sat right next to Danny, in the same seat Jackson always sits. And he couldn't sit on his other side because Danny sits on the end of the table, so he had to sit on the other side of the table. He looked _so_ uncomfortable sitting there.

Lacrosse practice was the same as lunch, weird stares from Jackson the whole time. It looked like he was trying to decipher why me and Danny were suddenly together. It's a good thing he didn't seem to like it, just makes this all the more fun.

This whole fake dating business wasn't so bad. I mean, Danny and I still acted like the good friends we are, we just add a bit of flirting whenever Jackson's there. And before I knew it, a whole week had gone by. Danny was starting to get upset, because he knew Jackson was uncomfortable with us being together, but when he confronted him, he just wouldn't say a word. I consoled him, telling him that Jackson probably needed some time to come to terms with his feelings. I even joked with Danny, saying that maybe we'd push his buttons far enough that he would spontaneously combust one of these days. That got a laugh out of him.

I knew that it would be tricky trying to get Derek and Danny in the same room together, considering Danny had no idea about the whole werewolf thing, but I didn't know it would be _this_ hard. So when an opportunity arose, I knew it was time to make my move.

Scott had accidentally told the cops that Derek was the murderer going around town and that he tried to kill us. Because of this Derek had to hide in my house for a while, since he knew his house would be the first place the cops would look. When Derek first showed up outside my window, he scared the crap out of me.

"Jesus, Derek! Warn somebody before you sneak up on them." He looked at me with the same expression of boredom and anger he always wore.

"Listen Stiles, I need to hang out here for a while; At least until the friggin' cops stop looking for me." He spoke as he climbed into my bedroom through my window. I was shocked, to say the least. Derek Hale, in _my_ house, for as long as he needed to? My heart beat started racing at this revelation.

"Oh, yeah. S-sure, you can stay here. Just don't scare me every time you show up." I told him trying to sound as causal and uninterested as possible. It wasn't easy.

"Don't worry, I won't be here often; as little as possible actually. I just need somewhere to crash for the night." My heart dropped at his statement, and then sped back up again at his last sentence. I knew he could hear my heart give away my feelings, but I hoped he would just take it as fear. And in truth, I was a little scared; what if I talk in my sleep and he hears me say his name? He'll never talk to me again for sure.

"Listen Derek, I have to go to school. But feel free to make yourself comfortable while you're here. I'll be back later and we can discuss the, um, sleeping arrangements." I felt a blush start to creep up my cheeks at the thought of Derek sleeping in my room. He just looked at me with an eyebrow raised and grunted in response.

I quickly got out of my house so as to avoid any further embarrassment and drove to school. A great idea came to mind. _'I should invite Danny over today! I mean, he is my "boyfriend' and all. This is my chance to see if I affect Derek at least a fraction of the amount he affects me!'_

The rest of the ride to school was spent thinking up what would happen if Danny did come over. Either way, I knew I'd be getting the answer I so craved tonight, whether it was good or not.

'_God, I sure hope it's good.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! :D And sorry for the shortness of my chapters. I'll try to make them longer in the future. Please rate and review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :D I'm so happy with how much you all like this story! From now on this story will be in 3rd person POV because it's just easier to write that way. But it will have some bits and pieces of 1st person POV. And I'm even thinking of adding more Janny to this story. What do you think?**

**As always a huge thanks and round of applause for my awesome Beta Woman-of-the-night!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 3: 3****rd**** Person POV**

As Stiles was walking in the halls of the school, he found Danny walking away from Jackson, an angry look decorating his face; Jackson looking equally upset and troubled.

"Hey Danny." Stiles said. "What's wrong?" They started walking to class together, Stiles taking one last glance back at Jackson, noticing his expression turning to one of anger upon making eye contact.

"It's just not fair! If I thought he liked me before, I know he does now! But he won't admit it to himself. He just gets mad at everything and whenever I ask him about it, he just gets angrier!" Danny let out a frustrated sigh. "I mean, it's been almost two weeks, he must know something's up by now."

Stiles patted his friend on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry so much, man. It must be tough for him to finally see what's in front of him, let alone admit it. But don't worry; I'll make sure he's yours before the month ends. We'll just have to step up our game a little." he said with a wink. That caused Danny to laugh, feeling a little better.

They entered the classroom; seeing that they had a substitute teacher for the day, they sat down next to each other and kept talking.

"No offense man, but I don't want to kiss you. You understand." Danny spoke, making a face of amused disgust.

"Yea, I know that." Stiles replied with a shove to the elder teen's shoulder, both laughing at this. "That reminds me, do you want to come over today?"

The Hispanic teen looked at his friend with a knowing look. "What are you up to now?" The younger teen blushed and shrugged. He was a bit nervous; this would be the first time he ever spoke to someone about his 'crush' on Derek. He squared his shoulders before speaking again.

"There's this guy I really like, and he'll be over today, and since we did this to make Jackson jealous... do you think we can do the same to him? I mean, he doesn't like me or anything, but maybe he could if he sees I'm taken."

Danny's expression turned to one of sympathy. He responded "Yea, of course man. I guess we're kind of like kindred spirits on that. After what you're doing to help me, it's the least I can do. Just follow my lead and this guy will be seething with jealousy, I promise. Who is he anyways?"

Stiles frowned, "Umm… it's Derek Hale." The older male's mouth popped open in shock. He was about to say something when Stiles interrupted him. "I know he's accused of murder and stuff, but he's totally innocent! And he's got that whole bad boy thing going on. Tell me you don't think that's hot."

That stopped Danny's outburst. He had to admit, bad boys were pretty hot. But _Derek Hale_! That came as a complete surprise to him. He never would have thought that that's who Stiles would like.

"Well… I guess you could do worse. Why is he going to be at your house anyways?"

Stiles explained that he and Derek were sort of friends because he was friends with Scott, and that he would hide from the cops at Stiles' house. Danny was surprised, but accepting and promised to help him out after lacrosse practice today.

* * *

><p>During lacrosse practice, Coach had the team pair up and practice passing. Jackson was still upset, and was practicing with a sophomore who wasn't very good; that only seemed to frustrate him even more.<p>

He would keep hitting Stiles with the ball, calling it an accident every time, and when Stiles asked Danny to rub ointment on his scratches, Jackson got even more furious and stalked off, mumbling about needing a drink of water. Danny went after him to see if he was ok.

When he returned, Danny had a flustered look and tinted cheeks. Jackson had gone home early, and Stiles was beyond curious as to what happened. After practice he walked up to Danny and asked him about it. He just shook his head and said it didn't matter, and that Jackson was even more upset now than he was before. Stiles asked him if he still wanted to come over for their study 'date'. Danny said that he would, and hopefully Jackson would be better soon.

* * *

><p>As they entered the younger teen's home, Stiles was feeling nervous. He had forgotten that Derek said he wouldn't be around much and hoped he was, in fact, around.<p>

"Derek? Are you here?" Stiles called out. Danny was looking around curiously for the eldest male. He wanted to meet this guy, to see if he liked Stiles as much as the younger teen liked him.

"What do you want, idiot?" Derek called out as he walked down the stairs. He stopped in his tracks when he was met with the sight of a boy he'd never seen before standing, in his opinion, too close to Stiles. Derek's wolf overtook his senses for a split second, and all he could think about was destroying the tanned boy who dared to come near his territory. He quickly regained his composure, his eyes losing their electric blue coloring. He growled lightly, so the teens couldn't hear him and asked coldly. "Who's this?"

Danny could tell that Derek was jealous, and smirked to himself _'This is going to be easy. He's obviously upset, how does Stiles not see this?'_ He wrapped his arm around the light brown-eyed teen's waist and pulled him closer.

"My name's Danny, I'm Stiles' boyfriend. Nice to meet you _Mr. _Hale." He spoke, emphasizing their and Derek's obvious age difference.

Stiles' cheeks turned pink, and he looked down at the ground. Derek, seeing how Stiles did not deny Danny's claim, became even more jealous, especially upon seeing the smug look on Danny's face. He wanted to slap that smirk off. Instead, he settled with a growl of "whatever" and moved to sit on the couch; feeling threatened by the other teen's presence.

'_His boyfriend! What the hell does that idiot see in him! He's definitely not worth Stiles' time.'_ Derek thought to himself, crossing his arms.

He was too caught up in his bubble of anger that he hadn't noticed the teens had gone upstairs until he heard Stiles' bedroom door close with a click.

His eyes opened in shock and he saw red.

"_Oh HELL no!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! ;D I know, I know, they're terrible. But I just love teasing y'all. So how'd you guys like it? Please Rate and Review! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. And i'm definitely open to suggestions for future chapters!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, hello there! Chapter 4 is up and running! :D Sorry if my characters are OOC, but it's my story! :( Lol hopefully I made up for the shortness of my last chapter. This chapter and the next are leaning a little more towards the Janny side, I know how some of you want to see more of them. Remember when Danny came back to Stiles with a flustered look in chapter 3? ;) **

**This one was a jerk that didn't want to be written, but I got it out! :)**

**As always thank you to Woman-of-the-night for Beta-ing this! You guys have to read her stories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: 3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

Stiles shut the door to his room, letting out a frustrated sigh. He was humiliated at how much Derek didn't seem to care that Danny was his boyfriend. It crushed his pride and his heart. '_I guess it didn't work after all.'_ He slumped over to his bed and sat on the edge, twiddling his thumbs together.

"Sorry about that, I was right all along, he doesn't like me." Danny was shocked to hear this statement.

"Are you serious? He totally wants you! Couldn't you tell he was seething when he saw me hug you? C'mon Stiles, you're not _that_ stupid." The older teen let out a chuckle at that.

"No, that's just how Derek is. It wasn't jealousy, he's just always mad for no apparent reason." As he stated this, the shorter teen rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands, letting out a frustrated groan. Danny, seeing as how his friend was truly upset, walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He put an arm around his shoulder in comfort. Sensing that this would be a bonding moment between the two, he started talking.

"I know it seems that way to you because that's how he always is whenever you're there. But did you ever consider that maybe the fact that you're there is what causes him to get frustrated? That maybe he gets angry because he likes you too and doesn't know how to deal with his feelings?"

Stiles interrupted him, "He's not Jackson, man. You're describing how Jackson feels around you. Derek doesn't like me at all."

"But how do you know that for sure? Have you asked him? Don't just assume you know these things. Why, if it wasn't for you, I would never have had the courage to even fantasize about Jackson liking me, because it would be a painful moot point. And now I know he does, and it's amazing. You're a really great friend Stiles, and it's all because of you that I realized why Jackson is how he is towards me. Why he's so protective and random. And I'm so close to finally getting what I really want. So thank you for that. Now, please let me return the favor and show you that you can have what you want too. That guy out there was furious when he saw me because he likes you as much as you like him. And I will help you get him." He spoke the last sentence with a tone of finality.

Stiles chuckled at that and threw his arms around the goalie in a tight hug. "Thank you Danny, you're a great friend too." The dark brown-eyed teen hugged him back, glad that he wasn't as troubled anymore.

That's when Derek barged in the room, the door hitting the wall hard. The teens jumped from their seats and stared at Derek wide-eyed. He had seen them embracing and it caused him to burn with jealousy inside; he wanted to be able to hold Stiles intimately.

"Sorry, just came in for my jacket." He mumbled quietly. He quickly grabbed his jacket and left the room, having decided to go for a run to try to calm his emotions. Stiles' face was red as he watched the lycan walk out of the room and heard the front door shut.

* * *

><p>As Derek ran further away from the house, he shifted into his wolf form. He decided he would hunt tonight and not go back until the teen was sound asleep. The pain in his chest was too strong to deal with as a human. He never knew the bond between mates would be this forceful.<p>

Derek had figured out that Stiles was his mate when he first laid eyes on him. However, he thought the moron was annoying as hell and that he would never grow to love him. Sure enough, the wolf had found endearing traits that the boy held and with each new discovery, he fell deeper and deeper in love. But he knew the teen was only afraid of him and that his feelings wouldn't be returned. So he took out his frustration on Stiles himself, threatening him and projecting his anger towards him. Every time Stiles did something he found cute, he would get pissed at him for being so damn appealing.

'_He shouldn't tease me like that if he doesn't want me. Not that he knows he does that to me, or that he ever will know.'_ Derek ran faster and faster, trying to find some good game to hunt. _'If that's who he wants, there's nothing I can do about it, it's not like he has to pick me just because he's my mate.'_ He told himself, thinking about Danny holding Stiles. At this, Derek found a deer drinking at a lake. _'Show time,'_ he thought, starting to run towards the animal.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

"See you on Monday, Stiles!" I called out as I walked to my car. After Derek left Stiles had made us spaghetti and meatballs, insisting that I stay for dinner. We talked about classes we had together and lacrosse. It was comfortable and fun. After dinner we played video games for about an hour, but then I had to go home. I told him to relax and let Derek calm down; he was just upset at seeing us. Stiles was a bit distraught that he had left, but agreed to be calm.

As I drove home, my mind wandered to Jackson, and the incident in the locker room:

_I followed Jackson in to the locker room to make sure he was ok. _

"_Jackson, wait up!" I called after him. _

_Once we were inside he went straight to his locker and took off his gear, putting it away. He had an angry look on his face, his lips twisted in a grimace. "Are you leaving now?" I asked him, worried about how upset he really was. He seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as the days went by. He didn't answer me and I let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine don't talk to me, I'll just go back to practice and leave you alone." I said, turning around to walk back out. _

"_Wait, Danny please." He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into a hug. I immediately froze, shocked at his sudden action and how good it felt to have him hold me. He let go after a moment when I didn't hug him back and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't be mad at me." He said, "I'm sorry for acting strange lately, but I'm just so confused. I feel like I'm going to lose you, and I don't want that. You're my best friend, D."_

_I smiled softly at him, "It's ok, J. You'll never lose me; we'll always be like brothers to the end." He ducked his head at this. _

"_Yea, brothers..." He said it so quietly, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that. I blushed at the mere implications of his statement and he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, unable to feel anything but happiness at his breathtaking smile. He was most beautiful when he was happy._

_Then, his expression shifted and he got closer to me. His eyes became lidded and his mouth opened slightly. His face was mere inches from mine; my eyes widened in shock and my mouth was agape like a fish, I quickly shut it. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I was sure he could hear it. "Danny" he whispered so seductively, and my face burned at hearing my name like that. He kept getting closer and I was so afraid of what he would do, what if he was just messing with me? The closer he got, the less I could think coherently. Just as his lips were centimeters from mine, his eyes widened as if in recognition and he leaned back quickly. He was at the door already packed to go in mere minutes. I could do nothing but watch him. My body felt cold at the sudden loss, and my heart froze with it; I knew he was just messing with me._

"_Sorry, Danny. I have to go now." He looked at me, a regretful expression clear on his face, and left._

My hands gripped the steering wheel and my teeth clenched shut as I tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. I just needed to make it home before I lost it completely. Everything I ever wanted was right there, so close for me to take. But he had taken it all away when he pulled back. I know he's still trying to figure things out, but if he's just going to play with my emotions and then decide he doesn't want me, then I can't go along with that. It would kill me to see the regret on his face again.

As I was parking I heard a loud, pained howling noise coming from the forest. It made me jump in surprise. I'd never heard an animal howl like that before. It got me thinking about Jackson.

'_I wonder what he's doing right now...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Hope you liked it as much as I did! Any ideas on what's gonna happen next? Any suggestions? Rate &amp; Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg she's back! :O Lol hello everyone! :D I missed you all and I hope you missed me too! Here is the long awaited chapter 5. And I'll really try to not take too long to post my next chapter. I hope you all stick with me through this and please not abandon me, it is my first story :x**

**Ok, let me not bother you any longer and just get on with the story. Always, a huge thanks to my beta and friend Woman-of-the-night! Go read her stories too! :D**

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

Derek silently crawled in through Stiles' bedroom window. It was 2am and he was done with his hunt, having finally controlled his emotions enough to be near the teen again. It hurt him to know that his feelings were unrequited. Even though he knew the chances of Stiles liking him back were slim, it didn't help dull the pain of seeing him with another. Closing the window carefully, Derek turned to look at his sleeping mate.

_'He's beautiful, even more so when he's asleep. I wish I could just...'_Derek thought to himself as he carefully reached out to caress Stiles' porcelain cheek, admiring him. His breathing hitched when he heard the younger male sigh in contentment and nuzzle into his palm. Derek quickly drew back his hand, not needing any form of temptation and left the room, deciding to sleep on the couch until the Sheriff woke up for work. As he lay on the sofa, exhaustion overtook him and he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

><p>Stiles awoke the next morning to the sound of heavy snoring coming from his father's bedroom. <em>'That's weird. He should have left for work hours ago,'<em>he thought. Stiles quickly got out of bed to go to his father's room.

"Hey dad, you're late for work," he opened the door and noticed it wasn't the Sheriff asleep on the bed, but Derek Hale. _'Oh…He must have just come back this morning. He looks so peaceful asleep.'_Stiles shook his head to relieve himself of his thoughts. He silently closed the door and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Two hours later, Derek awoke to the smell of maple syrup, his stomach growled in response. The lycan got up from the bed and carefully arranged it like the Sheriff had earlier in the morning. He went to the bathroom to wash his face then went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, stupid. What's that smell?" Stiles turned around from his spot on the couch and frowned at the older man.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine. I made you pancakes. Just heat 'em up if you want." he was upset that Derek could be so mean to him even first thing in the morning.

"Oh," Derek was caught by surprise, "thanks." He regretted having been rude to the teen when he was being nice to him. He instantly gobbled up the stack of flapjacks, surprised again when they tasted delicious.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" He casually asked the teen, silently wondering if he would be with his new boyfriend all day. Stiles looked at him skeptically, wondering why the elder would even care.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just-" they were interrupted by a loud howling noise coming from the woods. Derek bolted up out of his seat and listened intently, looking out the window. Stiles knew something was wrong before Derek even spoke.

"That's Scott, he found something." The lycan spoke in a confused but worried, tone. "You better not leave this house until I come back. We don't need any unnecessary distractions today." With that, the grey-eyed man ran out of the house, almost instantly shifting into his wolf form to locate Scott.

Stiles was worried as well. "I hope everything's okay; I don't want either of them getting hurt." Just then, Stiles' cell phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. _'Danny? I wonder what he wants.'_ He thought, picking up the call. "Hey, Danny. What's up?"

"_Stiles? Have you heard from Jackson at all today? I tried calling him and locating him but no one has heard from him since he left practice last night. I'm worried something might have happened."_ Danny sounded frantic.

'_Not since last night?'_ Stiles thought. _'But it's already 12 in the afternoon. That's really strange.'_

"I'm sorry Danny, I haven't heard anything either. But I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere. Scott's in the woods right now, maybe he'll find him. Would you like to come over?"

"_Really? That'd be great, Stiles. Thanks man, I'll be right over. Hopefully, McCall did find something."_ With that, Stiles hung up. Something had just occurred to him and he tried to concentrate on the thought. If Scott had found Jackson and called Derek, then something was bound to be wrong with the teen. Maybe Peter had attacked him in the middle of the night and he was seriously injured. _'Geez, that'd be terrible! I really hope I'm wrong. I know it would break Danny's heart to see him that way...'_

* * *

><p>As Derek shifted back into human form, he walked towards Scott who was hovering over what looked like a dead body.<p>

"Who is it? Who did this?" he asked, stepping closer to see Scott's expression of pure shock.

"It's Jackson, but he's not dead. Look Derek, he was bitten! His scar's almost healed; Peter must have turned him. He should be waking up anytime soon." Derek was also taken aback by the scar on Jackson's neck. It was barely visible now, which meant that the transformation was just about complete. Jackson would wake up and either be overwhelmed by the news he would receive or already informed by it. Derek hoped it would be the latter; that would just make things easier.

"What are we going to do?" asked Scott, as Jackson began to stir.

"Let me do all the talking," replied Derek, a determined tone to his voice. He knew that Jackson was Danny's best friend, meaning he was important to Danny. Since Danny was Stiles' boyfriend that meant Jackson was important to Stiles too, and anything important to his mate was important to Derek too.

'_Even though you're obviously not.'_ he chuckled darkly to himself.

* * *

><p>Stiles and Danny sat in the living room of Stiles' home, waiting for Scott and Derek to return. Danny was practically shaking in his seat with apprehension. Stiles noticed this and tried to help calm him down.<p>

"Hey, Danny? Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see. Scott and Derek will be home soon with Jackson probably just hung-over and sleepy." He looked at Danny reassuringly, hoping to make the goalie feel better. The Hispanic teen smiled weakly at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Stiles, you really are a good friend. And if Derek won't man up and ask you out soon, I can threaten him for you." This caused the younger teen to laugh and hug him back. He agreed to his plan and both teens laughed together.

Just then the front door opened to reveal a frustrated looking Derek Hale. He saw the embracing teens and was immediately struck with jealousy. The teens quickly let go and stared intently at the door to the two other men. Scott walked in with an arm around Jackson for support, and helped him in through the door. Danny let out a gasp and immediately ran to the teens to help his best friend sit down.

As he sat down carefully with help from Danny, Jackson winced at the pain in his left leg, it was bruised greatly. Scott, Stiles, and Derek went in to the kitchen to discuss what had happened. When Jackson opened his eyes to thank Danny for his help, he gasped as he saw how close the other teen's face was to his. He was kneeling in front of Jackson, and had been studying his face to check for injuries, but the only one the elder teen had was on his leg. As soon as they made eye contact, Jackson felt a spark of electricity shoot through him and he found he couldn't look away. Danny blushed and looked down, clearing his throat.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked his best friend. Jackson, upon realizing he was staring, blushed too. He smiled and answered his friend, still feeling the electricity running through him.

"Better than ever. Thank you Danny." He spoke the words with sincerity as he hugged his friend tightly and refused to let go for a while, just enjoying the feel of him. The younger teen blushed darker, but hugged him back; glad to have his best friend back, if only for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I hope this makes up for the long wait. And I know you probably want to know what happened when Jackson woke up but that will all be explained in the next chapter. Please Review!<strong>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey errbody! :D I missed you all and your wonderful reviews! I know it's been a while so this story might have a shift in the "mood" or something but I did say it was going in a new direction now. I hope you're all still satisfied (or more :3) with the outcome. Also, this has nothing to do with season 2 because I started writing it during season 1 so in this story, season 2 doesn't exist. But then again, this story doesn't exactly follow season 1 perfectly either :x lol.**

**Also, I should have said this earlier but if you haven't already guessed, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. But if I did… Oh, the things I would make them do ;D !**

**Anyways, on with it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Stiles entered the kitchen after Derek and Scott. They both looked worn out physically and mentally.

"So, who wants to explain everything? Because I am confused." Stiles looked back and forth at the two wolves and crossed his arms. Derek just grunted and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. Scott motioned for Stiles to sit down at the table and began explaining to him.

"Well, from what Jackson told us, he was on his way home after practice yesterday when Peter stopped him and offered the bite. Jackson had already suspected what we were so it wasn't too much of a shock when Peter told him about werewolves. Still, we don't know how much he knows or everything Peter told him so we'll have to sit down and discuss things with him. Long story short, he accepted the bite and woke up in the forest this morning."

Stiles let out a long sigh and nodded. "Great, another wolf joins the fray. I wonder what he's gonna tell Danny though, he was really worried and will want an explanation. But for now I'd better play the good host and offer them a drink or something." He got up to go to the fridge but Derek stopped him, grabbing Stiles by the wrist. Stiles' heart rate picked up at the touch, but he was able to maintain his composure and looked up at the lycan with an eyebrow raised.

"They're um- they're kinda busy… talking…in there." Derek mumbled, realizing what Jackson had done to Danny in there. He was furious at him, but wanted to protect Stiles from witnessing the sight. "Better give them some time first." Stiles hesitated but then nodded compliantly; he understood it was a private moment between the two.

Derek let go of Stiles' wrist and let him prepare the drinks for everyone. Stiles waited a bit, then took two glasses of iced tea out to the living room where Jackson was laid across the sofa while Danny placed pillows under his injured leg. The teens thanked him for the drinks, and Stiles settled on a chair to watch TV with them. Scott and Derek soon came out to join them and the group spent the next two hours watching Saturday morning cartoons.

After a while, Derek decided that Jackson was healed enough to walk and decided to take him and Scott to his house. He told Danny to go home as well, not wanting him to spend time alone with Stiles. He noticed Jackson's reluctance to leave, which only made him shove him out faster.

* * *

><p>Jackson growled. Being thrown to the ground thrice in a row by Scott was not exactly on his list of fun things to do. He had been training with Derek for the past three weeks straight, every day after school til dark and all day on weekends, and had excelled at everything except sneak attacks. Derek said it was because he was too distracted.<p>

"Maybe if you weren't so busy thinking of _someone in particular_ you'd be able to sense me coming." Scott teased him, laughing as he got up off of Jackson. He was enjoying being able to hit the new wolf. Derek tensed up and hit him on the back of the head with a stick he threw, Jackson didn't need to know what they knew. "Ouch."

"Oh spare me McCall," Jackson replied angrily, getting up and dusting himself off. "You shouldn't even be talking, what with having your own head stuck far up Allison's ass sometimes. Besides I don't even know what you're talking about." Derek chuckled at his comeback, glad that Jackson still hadn't caught up with what Scott was referring to.

This angered Scott. "C'mon Jackson, even you're not that dense! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Derek growled and told Scott to shut up. He wasn't gonna let him tell Jackson anything else.

However, Scott wasn't going to stop. "You ever heard of a-"

Derek interrupted him. "Finish that sentence and I will tear you limb from limb." He threatened.

Unfazed by the threat Scott decided to finish his sentence. He knew what he was doing. But he felt he had to help his friends Stiles and Danny. Derek would probably kill him now, but if he survived he would thank him later. So, taking a deep breath, he uttered the words that would launch a chain of events.

"A mate, Jackson. You know what that is?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, umm there you have it! I'm sorry it's so short but I'll admit it was kinda hard getting back into the flow of things and writing again, but it's something right? :D Luckily after much trial and error, blood, sweat (LOTS of sweat cause it's summer), and tears I was able to pop this sucker out. Sorry if it sucks, but I wanna know what you all think of my big return. The good, the bad, and the ugly. And if you have any predictions or suggestions of what's gonna happen next I'd love to hear 'em! Read and review and I'll see you all next Monday! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N./ Ok, so I should probably stop lying to you all and making empty promises. I'm really sorry about that, It's not like I do it on purpose. And school starts tomorrow, but this story's almost done. So I know my chapters are real short and I know that sucks but I'm really sorry about that. Like I said, this is my first fic and I'm testing the waters with writing and I'm not that good at it. And I know, it's summer and I'm supposed to have all the free time in the world to write and such but that's not the case. I'm a busy busy bee even in the summer. So I'm gonna stop now before I go on forever and write that next chapter for you all.**

**Dislaimer: Teen Wolf = not mine. Dirty Sterek thoughts = mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

'_Mates, of course! That explains everything!_' Jackson thought to himself as he edged his way closer to Danny's bedroom window in the middle of the night. _'I can't believe even McCall knew before I did.'_

After the initial shock wore off, Jackson felt like hitting himself in the back of the head. He had known that what he felt for Danny was different than what best friends felt for each other, but could never place a finger on what it was. When Scott told him Danny was his mate, it was like the world shifted and suddenly everything made sense again. He also felt like he owed Danny for all these years of ignorance of what his own heart was trying to tell him. So he came up with a plan to take Danny on a trip over the summer so it would just be the two of them. Of course now that he knew the truth, he couldn't wait another week before school let out and decided to take Danny on an early vacation, final exams were all finished anyway.

Climbing in through Danny's window, Jackson let out a long sigh. Seeing Danny asleep was a breathtaking sight. He looked so innocent with his messy hair and hands tucked under his pillow that it was a shame he had to wake him up. But Jackson reminded himself it would be worth it later. Slowly inching forward, Jackson quietly laid beside his mate on the bed and just watched him for a bit. After a few (Maybe more? Jackson doesn't care.) minutes, Danny began to stir and turned around, facing the wolf. Jackson decided now was as good a time as any and gently stroked the Latino's head, hoping to wake him up. Danny fluttered his eyes open and yawned as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Jackson smiled at him. Danny groaned and leaned up on his elbows.

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you from a boring summer." Danny gave Jackson a confused look. "Huh?"

Jackson took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to open up his heart. This was Danny, his best friend since forever. He could tell him anything. Sensing the new atmosphere, Danny sat up in his bed and waited for Jackson to begin.

"Danny, I'm so sorry I've been such a jerk to you lately. But you have to understand that I was confused. We've always been so close and when you started dating Stilinski I felt as if he was taking you away from me. I didn't want to lose my best friend and then I wasn't sure if I wanted you to just be my friend anymore….. or if I wanted something else for us." Jackson spoke in a rush but slowed down at his last words.

Danny realized what Jackson was trying to say through his sleepy haze. His eyes widened and he could not believe his ears! Was this really a confession from his best friend, his unattainable fantasy since he could remember? It was all too good to be true and his breath caught in his throat at the thought of his love being finally requited.

Jackson was searching Danny's eyes to see if he understood, but his expression seemed to be one of confusion. So Jackson went for the blunt confession.

"Look Danny, you know I'm not good with words but here I go. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a long time now but I never knew until recently and now I know I can't live without you."

After taking a minute to process this new information, Danny's face broke out into a grand smile, dimples and all. He reached for Jackson's face, caressing his cheek and looking deep into his eyes for confirmation of what he said. Danny saw nothing but the truth in his eyes and at that moment he knew that he finally had everything he needed.

"Took ya long enough," was all he said, but it was enough for Jackson, for he smiled back with a smile full of pure joy before pulling Danny's face close to his and sharing their first kiss.

Their lips met softly and Danny was surprised at how gentle Jackson was with him. He'd never seen him kiss Lydia this way in all the time they were together. Jackson's smooth full lips moved in perfect synch with Danny's slightly chapped ones. After a short while, Jackson pulled back to press their foreheads together.

"Come with me to our summer house. My parents are off on their own vacation and we can be there together all summer, just you and me. Please say you'll come," he pleaded with Danny, looking deep into his eyes.

"After you finally told me you love me, I'd be crazy to say no. of course I'll come with you." Danny smiled at him. Jackson was so happy he pulled Danny in for another kiss, this one filled with passion that had been building up for years.

Jackson could feel his wolf attempting to come out and share this moment with their mate, but he held it back enough that he wouldn't transform. He knew he still had to tell Danny about werewolves but hey, they were teenagers in love. They could enjoy this moment of bliss together and worry about the rest tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Ok, so thoughts anyone? :\ I'd love to hear from any and every one! I have no Beta as of now, so I'm sorry if you see any mistakes! And if anyone out there wants to help me with my writing I would more than appreciate it! I could use improvement :x Also I feel like this story was supposed to be Sterek but got turned into mostly Janny and I feel bad about that. So this will be the last of Janny until more towards the end I think (if things go the way I want them to). The next parts will be real Sterek heavy and steamy (hopefully)! ;) But of course it will probably take me 5,000 years to upload again especially since school starts tomorrow. But until then, read and review!**


End file.
